A motherly instinct
by Ducktalesfan54
Summary: Donald was left to take care of his three young nephews Huey,Dewey and Louie but he doesn't know what to do or how to take care of them he doesn't have that A motherly instinct to know if something is wrong with them.
1. Chapter 1

Donald wasn't like His sister Della. She always seemed to do everything perfectly without thinking, no doubt or regret and Donald was the one who tried hard but had no results. So when She asked Him to watch the boys for a couple weeks honestly He was scared, No not scared terrified! Him, Uncle Scrooge and Della just had a huge fight, He was completely on edge plus He never watched them for more than a couple hours. Honestly they're only four months old how hard could it be?

It was exhausting, He had to get up in the middle of the night about every three hours or so to feed them and Morning wasn't much easier either. Sometimes they would cry, and He had no idea what they wanted maybe they just wanted they're mom? Donald knows the feeling.

* * *

A few weeks past, Donald was tired, not a normal tired either, it's like you want to complain about being tired but you can't because you're too tired. He's tried to call Della a thousand times till finally He talked to His Uncle about it.

Scrooge agreed and tried to look for Della for weeks. After about three weeks or so He told Donald it was completely over and He quit.

Donald never wanted to speak to His uncle again,"How could he give up on Her like that?", "Does He care at all?", "Obviously not, He's just a selfish old man who doesn't give a crap about anyone!"

Donald wasn't mad, He was furious,not just furious He was tired, sick and tired of taking responsibility for Della's actions. She doesn't have to deal with the argument from Scrooge, the constant crying from the boys, He has to give up his entire life to fix something she started.

Donald just started getting mad again, At Della this time, She left her kids with someone who doesn't even like kids!, I mean sure Donald loved them but distantly love not constantly unconditionally like a father and he doesn't know what they want or why or when like a mother is supposed to. Every time he picks them up he's afraid to drop them or accidentally break them somehow.

All of a sudden he heard Louie crying. He ran to his crib to see what was wrong. He cradled Him to try to calm Louie down but nothing was working. Donald was about to have a mental breakdown. He didn't understand why Della picked Him anyway there are other people who could watch the boys.

Donald took another look at the boys and sighed. "How could you Leave them like this Della?"He sighed again "they need you and I can't be what they need me to be."

* * *

Donald finally got Louie to fall asleep. And last night Donald was so tired He didn't even get up once last night to feed them.

This wasn't a good thing but they seemed fine the rest of the day.

Donald looked at the boys once again, every time They remind him of Della.

Right now that's killing him because he can't be mad at them for it.

He can't even stay mad at Della no matter how much he wants to be. He started to make coffee when Louie was crying again which caused the other two to cry as well.

Donald tried calming them all down but it was too much. He was at the urge of tears when he heard a knock at His door. He walked over and opened it, It was his girlfriend Daisy.

"Hey Donald so me and minnie went shopping and I got this new top I think you're really gonna li-"She paused mid sentence "Oh my gosh you look terrible!"Daisy said.

Donald just brushed it off, He was way to tired to be offended.

She walked around the houseboat with disgust "Honestly Donald would it kill you to clean up every now and then?"Daisy asked.

"sorry"Donald said "my nephews are here and I've been talking care of them, I wasn't expecting company"He exclaimed.

"They're still here?"She asked.

Donald just nodded.

"Della hasn't returned yet?"She asked.

"I don't think she's coming back"He said.

"what are you going to do with the boys?"She asked confused "you'll have to find someone suitable to take care of them you know"She nagged him about how he wasn't ready to do this full time and, He needed to find someone else.

"well daisy"Donald said sternly "Della chose Me, I can't just give them away to someone else".He said "besides who'd be suitable to watch them?"

daisy thought for a moment.

"What about hortence you're mom?"she asked

"she's going through her fith...no sixth...devorse, plus she's moving back to Scotland next week"He said

"you're grandmother then?"she offered

"nah she's getting way too old for this sort of stuff"he said

"what about your Uncle Scrooge?"she asked

"I'm not talking to him!"Donald said angrily

"Gladstone?"she asked

"Get real!"Donald answered sarcastically

"Ok what about Matilda?"she asked

"she raised Gladstone, I don't exactly trust that kind of person"he said.

"what about my sister donna?"she offered.

"Didn't she just have kids?"he asked

"She loves kids!"she said

"She loved Her kids, there's a difference."he said

"Fine!"daisy yelled "just figure this out yourself!"she exclaimed

just then Louie started crying once again. Donald sighed and banged his head on the counter. "Why did you have to wake him up?"he asked "I just barely got him to stop crying."he wined

Daisy sighed "don?"she put her hand oh his head gently "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you, you're overworked and you have so much on your mind."she said "what if we have mickey and minnie watch the boys tonight and we could...have date night like we use to?..."she asked

"Daisy I'd love to but I-"he looked arbitrary daisy with a disappointing look, he sighed "maybe that's not such a bad idea"...


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you can handle this?"Donald asked extremely worried he's never asked minnie for absolutely anything in His life.

"Donald everything is under control I babysit all the time!"minnie said "You just have fun!"

Something felt wrong about this whole thing, He couldn't really explain it,But daisy was really looking forward to going out, Donald really didn't want to but he'd do anything for her. Plus this would help him reconnect with Her.

Donald tried really hard to be ok with this, He absolutely hates when he asks someone else to help him. This made it more the reason for minnie to feel obligated to.

"Ready don?"daisy asked. She looked absolutely beautiful, well in Donald's eyes She always did, Tonight wasn't anything too special just dinner at a cafe, But something about daisy always sparked. "Don!"she snapped Him out of it.

"oh right Yeah I'm ready."he said

"ok well thanks again minnie!"daisy said heading out the door.

"If anything happens call me ok?"Donald said he wasn't necessarily worried about the boys, He was more worried about them being an inconvenience for minnie.

"It's no trouble at all!"minnie said "I'll call if I need anything at all, you guys just have a good time!"Minnie said giggling.

* * *

At the cafe Donald was too tired and preoccupied to talk, All he could think about is how he's failing at everything as usual, He's suppose to be the adult he's supposed to be strong enough.

Donald was so deep in thought he didn't hear daisy talking to Him, Till she finally got his attention. "Donald?"Daisy asked "are you ok?".

Donald just sighed "I don't know I guess I'm a little in my head".

"Maybe I can help?"she offered

"thanks daise but I don't think you can, besides this night is supposed to be about you!"he said

Daisy smiled brightly "you actually remembered?"she asked

"Of course I did"he said "happy birthday by the way".

"Don I thought you forgot, this pretty much makes up for everything"she said

Donald smiled but daisy could tell he was faking. "Do you want to talk about it?"she asked.

"talk about what?"he asked pretending he doesn't know exactly what she's talking about.

"Oh I don't know work,the boys, Della?"daisy was trying he gave her that, Donald didn't want to ruin the moment so he changed the subject.

"Ok..How's work daisy?"he asked

"ok...pretty good actually I got promoted to partner but I'm not sure I should take it"she said

"why not?"he asked

"because I always dreamed of being a talk show host, like in the news or something"she explained "I actually put a job offer to be part of the "what in the world tv show but that's on the other side of-"

"Hold on!"she got cut off by Donald answering the phone "hello?"he said

It was Minnie "Hello?...Donald something is wrong with one of the boys and I need you to get to the hospital right away.


	3. Chapter 3

So many emotions went through Donald's head,and even more questions like "which one is it?", "How bad is it?", "Do we need to call the family?" Maybe he was overthinking this, besides if it was that bad Minnie would have given more information right?, unless she didn't have time!

Donald was in full panic mode He and daisy drove to the hospital as fast as he could, Faster then he ever had in his entire life,He Just couldn't imagine what would happen if anything horrible happened to him!

They arrived at the hospital and all he saw was Hortence His mom in the waiting room.

"mom?"he asked "what happened?, which one is it?, "where's the other two?"he asked so many questions in one sentence hortence spoke gently to calm him down.

"Calm yourself don we don't know how bad it is, I think it's Huey but Minnie said it was Dewey there was a argument about who was who , Minnie called me, She has the other two,the doctor is already looking at him."she explained

Donald sighed with relief "when did you get here?"he asked

"about five minutes ago"she answered

"Do you have any idea or description of what happened?"he asked

"All minnie told me was he was throwing a tantrum and he had a fever, He had A massive coughing fit and threw up."she said

Donald felt a horrible feeling in his chest, the same feeling he had when he realized Della wasn't returning Only worse. He took a deep breath and waited for the doctor

The Doctor after what felt like forever, she came out and asked to talk to Donald privately

"Is He ok?"Donald asked

"He's going to be fine, He just has the flu, it's been going around, but just to be sure we'd like to keep him overnight for observation if that's alright?"she asked.

"Yeah that's fine do whatever you feel is nessasary"he said.

"would you like to see Him?"she asked "He's sleeping but I think it would be ok"she asked kindly.

Donald nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Donald walked into the room slowly,He saw Louie all alone in the doctor crib, He looked absolutely miserable. This broke Donald's heart because Louie didn't deserve to be in this kind of pain. Donald gently stroke Louie's feathers on the top of his head and talked to him softly. "It's gonna be alright Louie I'm here"he said. Of course Louie was asleep and far too young to understand but in a way Donald thinks he did understand it was hard to explain.

He left Louie alone so he could rest, He didn't want to wake him up after such a hard day, He felt absolutely terrible about this. He waited in the hallway and sat down,it all happened so fast it was crazy He just needed to cool off, He was breathing heavily and even a tear fell from his face His hands where over his eyes. Then He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don?, is everything alright?"She asked.

It was just hortence Donald sighed with relief. "Yeah he's going to be alright "he said

She smiled and sat next to Donald "And how about you?"she asked "Will you be alright?"

"Honestly?"he started "No, I lost my best friend,I failed Uncle Scrooge, I failed daisy!"he sighed "I even failed the boys".

"Donald,"she said "you didn't fail anyone daisy understands completely, If anything your uncle failed you and you'll only fail the boys if you give up on them!"she snapped.

"A parent is supposed to know if something is wrong, and yet I had no idea!"he snapped back

"You think I knew?"she laughed, "Donald I was just as clueless, and honestly I didn't really like kids,but after I saw you smiling at me for the first time I knew it was all going to be ok, and I know it will be for you too!"she said

Donald smiled back but then sighed "I'm sorry"he said

"about what?"she asked

"Della"he answered.

"it wasn't you're fault"she said

"maybe I could have stopped her from leaving."he said. "I'm sorry I failed you again"he hung he's head and sighed.

"You didn't fail don, It's too late to save Della and it might be too late to make up with Scrooge but guess what, it's not too late for the boys."she said "you can make everything right by them, you could give them the life they deserve"she said

"You're right, Thanks mom"he said as he hugged hortence close

"you know what, I made so many mistakes in my life, you prove that not everything in my life was a mistake"she stopped hugging and she smiled at him.

"I'm very proud of you son."she said as a tear fell down her face "and that's the truth"

Donald started to tear up aswell His mother has never said that to him before, He was always the screw up,Now he has the chance to make everything right,He has the three best kids in the whole world and never acknowledged them, He will learn from dellas mistake and do everything he can to be a good father figure.

"Do you want me to watch the other two tonight?"she asked

"could you?"he asked "because that would be great".

"Of course, I'll drop off daisy and see you tomorrow".she said then walked back to the waiting room.

* * *

Daisy and hortence talked about something in the other room. She looked really upset and confused After hortence said something She went outside.

Then daisy approach Donald "so which one was it?"she asked

"Louie"he answered

"How do you tell the difference?"she asked "they all look the same to me."

"There personalitys and you can even see it in there beaks."He explained

"what do you mean?"she asked

"Huey's beak is a lot smaller, Dewey has an extra freckle and Louie's is a darker color."he explained "personality wise, Huey is more mature and growing and observing more than the others, Dewey is always trying to stand out and doesn't like when you hold more then one at the same time, He gets pretty jealous, Louie doesn't like to move around but he's very talkative."

"Wow"she said "maybe you should just give them different color outfits, that's a lot easier to remember?"she suggested.

Donald laughed "wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"he asked

"It's been a long night, hortence said she'd take me home, are you coming?"she asked

"I'm not leaving Him alone."he replied.

She smirked and kissed his cheek "goodnight don".


	4. Chapter 4

About three weeks later Minnie and Mickey moved to Hollywood to star in there own show and hortence and quackmore moved back to Scotland together.

Daisy came over to Donald's house unexpectedly She was incredibly anxious. Her head was spinning, Her heart was beating and She felt a layer of Gilt all around her,she knocked on the door and heard Donald from a distance. "Just a minute!"He shouted then He ran to the door and opened it as fast as he could.

"Oh hi daisy!"he said he was extremely exhausted but He didn't seem upset, on the contrary He seemed really calm and Happy even "come on in!"he said.

Daisy walked in and looked around, The house was remarkably clean and the boys where starting to crawl around on there own Daisy was stunned, "This looks just like my sisters house" she thought.

Donald had been starting to get into the parenting habits and even reading books on parenting, Honestly this scared Daisy quite a bit for many different reasons.

Donald gave Daisy a glass of ice tea "So whats up?"He asked.

"What do you mean?"she asked.

"Well I know you didn't come all the way for nothing"He said.

He was a smart one, either that or she was obviously upset and it showed, Se took a deep breath and asked "Donald?"

"Yeah Daisy?"he replied.

"Do you love me?"She asked.

Donald could tell She was worried about something, Which made him even more worried "Of course I do, What's going on?"he asked.

Huey started crying, Donald wanted to go to Him but instead he patiently waited for Daisy, This seemed really important.

"Donald..."she started then hesitated.

"Come on daisy just tell me what's But going on!"he snapped.

"I tried out for this new job, My dream come true, A tv host of my own show called "What in the world" but it involves a lot of traveling and well I wanted you to come with me."She said.

"What!"He asked completely shocked.

"Well think about it, I'll be making quite a bit of money I can support us both till you get a new job yourself!"She explained

"And what about the boys?"he asked "did you even think about them?".

"Of course Donald I'm not an idiot!"She said "you're parents or your grandparents could watch them couldn't they?"She asked

"You Don't get it daisy."He said "Della trusted me with her children it's my responsibility!"He explained.

"But Donald Minnie and Mickey and all our friends have moved on!"She said "there's nothing here for us!"She said.

"I have three wonderful things to live for right here!"He said "How do you not see this?"He snapped.

"Donald will you at least think about this?"She asked

"So I can go traipsing around the world?, What kind of a life is that?"he asked

"Donald This is my dream!"She shouted

"That's funny"He said "I thought I was your dream."

"Donald I can't wait around for Della to come back!"She shouted "I need a life of My own, Just because you're dellas little slave always cleaning up her mess Doesn't mean I am!"She shouted.

"Maybe you should go!"He shouted and walked off to check on Huey.

"Fine!"she said while leaving and slammed the door behind her.

Donald held Huey in his arms to calm him down, Daisy calmly came back inside and slowly walked over next to Donald and said "I didn't want it to end like this."

"Me neither"He said and put Huey back in His playpen.

"Daisy I want you to follow you're dreams"He said "But you have to let me do what I think Is best for myself and the boys."He explained

"I understand don."She said... A slight silent moment occurred She looked at Donald with tears in her eyes, She hugged Donald tight and cried on his shoulder.

He started to tear up aswell, It seemed everyone was leaving,Mickey,Minnie,goofy,hortence,Quackmore, Della and technically speaking Uncle Scrooge It as just matter of time before daisy left too, for the first time ever He was truly alone.

Daisy let him go and said "I love you Don".

"I love you too!"He replied "daisy...Find someone else, Someone who has the same dreams you do,He's out there somewhere."He said

"Maybe...well you know you can find someone too, A mother for the boys perhaps?"She suggested.

They said there last goodbyes an so she left, As Donald closed the door He whispered to Himself "Daisy I could never find anyone in the whole world like you even if I tried."

He sat down on the couch and sighed Dewey had climbed out of the playpen and crawled over to Donald and pulled on his legs.

Donald laughed a little and picked Him up "Oh sure you're cute now but someday you'll leave me too."He looked at His nephew And thought back on all the mistakes he's made in his life,But staying with his nephews was the best decision he said ever made. Something he could never regret.

* * *

 **the end!**

 **Well anyway sorry about the sort of late update for this last chapter, I had a couple problems with this one, I'm not sure why. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story! I will be writing more stories about Donald and the boys they are my favorites! Anyway please review if you'd like they keep me inspired! ;)**


End file.
